Flashpoint Season 2 Episode 11: The Perfect Storm - After Events
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Takes place after the 2x11 "The Perfect Storm" on Flashpoint. Billy Dresden/Ella Brandt one-shot.


**A/N Hey, readers. So I watched the episode "The Perfect Storm" from the second season of the tv show Flashpoint and this gave me an idea. I decided to write the after events of the episode and it centers on Ella and Billy. It's on Ella's perspective. It focuses on Ella visting Billy at St. Mike's hospital and she apologizes to him when he recovers from his gunshot wound that he took. So, let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show sadly.**

It's been a long day since the school went on the lockdown when the shooting started. After I watched Billy being taken to the ambulance on the stretcher by the Emergency Medical Services paramedics, I was escorted by Constable Ed Lane and Constable Jules Callaghan from the police service's Strategic Response Unit outside of the school and he introduced me to Sergeant Greg Parker. "Hey, Ella. I'm Greg. I was on the phone with you. You did great. You did everything right," he said. I hugged him as I started to cry. "Billy is on his way to St. Mike's hospital. He's going to make it. Because you were there to help him cause you were there," he assured. "I think that's your mom, she's waiting for you. Would you turn around and tell me if that's your mom?" asked Sergeant Parker as he points to the woman. I let go of the hug and turned around and I saw my mom standing there. "Is that your mom?" he asked again. "Yeah," I answered. " You go. Go," he said. I walked and hugged my mom. "Oh, my baby girl, I thought I might lose you," she said as her tears prepares to fall from her eyes. "Mom, I'm okay," I said as I assured her. I then explained about what happened in school and how I'm through with Scott.

A couple of hours later...

It's already been a couple of hours since the lockdown was lifted. I was in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling and I wiped my tears, trying not to think about Billy being shot by Tony's father who was a detective. I sat up and I decided to visit Billy at the St. Mike's hospital and apologize to him for not doing anything. I walked out of the bedroom and saw my mom sitting in the living room. "Mom?" I said. "Yes, honey?" she replied. "I... I want to go see Billy at the St. Mike's hospital," I said. "Ella, you can't. That boy was responsible for putting that school on lockdown," she protested. "Mom, he's my close friend and I have to apologize to him for standing there and not doing anything," I said. "Okay, honey, I'll drive you to the hospital," said my mom. We soon left the house and we drove to the St. Mike's hospital. I walked inside and talked to the receptionist at the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Billy Dresden," I said. "Name, honey?" she asked. "Ella Brandt," I answered. "Okay, he's down the hallway to the right corridor and his room with be on the left," she pointed out. "Thank you," I said politely. I walked and followed to the direction to Billy's room. I knocked on the door before entering the room. "Come in," said Billy. "Hi, Billy," I greeted as I sat down beside his bed. "Hey, Ella," he greeted back. "Listen, Billy, I'm so, so sorry for standing there and not helping you," I said. "No, Ella, it's not your fault. I was only trying to defend you," he assured me. I started to cry and Billy sat up and tries to wipe the tears off my cheek gently. "Ella, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry," said Billy. "It's all my fault, Billy," I sniffled. "Ella, listen to me. It's not your fault. I promise you, it's not, okay?" he tried to assure me again. I tried to find the words to say to him, but I couldn't. He reaches his hand and tucks my hair behind my ear. I started to break down in tears and I felt Billy's hand rubbing my back. "Ella, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered. He moves a little bit closer to me until he tilted my chin. And we leaned in closer and closer until it all happened. He kissed me until I felt butterflies in my stomach. He lets go of the kiss and our foreheads touched each other's. I smiled and he smiles back at me. "Ella Brandt, I know we've been close friends for a long time, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. "I don't know," I answered. His cheerful smile soon drops to a sad smile. "I'm kidding, of course I will," I said. He smiles again and we kissed one more time.

Two days later...

It's been two days and Billy was out of the hospital and he was now better from his gunshot wound. We walked to school together and in the hallways everybody was staring at us and they were mostly staring at Billy. I grabbed his hand and grasped it. I finally realized that Billy does not have to be alone anymore because he has someone like me standing by him.

**Well, that's the end of the story. So, what do you guys think? Leave a review and if you want me to do the after events of the episode "Eyes In" from season 5, I'll get to it and give me some ideas so I would write it. So, that's it. **


End file.
